


Advent Calendar

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU-Modern World, Cause I love it, Fluff, Is it just accepted Thomas calls James darling and Jemmy, James worries too much, M/M, Married!jeffmads, Mpreg, Yes it's August, and I wrote a Christmas fic, sue me, thomas is a sap tbh, trans!James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: "Thomas, dear! It's time to open the next day on our advent calendar, hurry down!" James called from the bottom of the steps."Coming, James, darling!"





	Advent Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, and it's August, I know, but I saw this prompt and had to write it. (Yes, I totally listened to Christmas music while writing this)  
> (Also Thomas is 33 and James is 30)

December 13

"Thomas, dear! It's time to open the next day on our advent calendar, hurry down!" James called from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming, James, darling!" His husband returned.

James stood with his hands wrapped around the bannister, eagerly watching Thomas descended from upstairs, love glazing each other's eyes.

Once at the bottom, Thomas gave the shorter man a quick kiss, before offering his arm to escort James to the living room. James gave him a soft smile before accepting.

Christmas was by far the top holiday in the Madison-Jefferson household, each area of their living room radiated with spirit. They kneeled in front of the pine tree that was carefully and lovingly decorated, standing tall in the middle of the room, the only thing underneath so far was the carved advent calendar, a ten year tradition. 

Every year the husbands alternated days leaving small presents (like when Thomas hid James's engagement ring inside, many years ago) for the other. Today was James's turn.

"Go on, dear." James was nervously excited. He really hoped Thomas liked it.

Thomas squeezed James's hand before opening the little wooden door. Inside was a small white square with a red ribbon wrapped around. He reaches in and brings it out, a smart smirk on his lips.

Thomas unwraps the ribbon and unfolds the paper, his smirk disappearing, turning slack jawed instead. He glances quickly at James, before returning his attention to the paper. Meanwhile, poor James is about to faint or throw up, which ever comes first.

"Thomas? _Please_ , say something. _Please_."

"I…We're gonna have a baby?! A _baby_?!" He looks up over the ultrasound, unshed tears filling his eyes. "Oh, Jemmy! I love you." He shuffles over to wrap his arms around James, giving him pecks on the cheek. "I love you, darling, and our baby." He whispers, placing his hand on James's stomach.

James can't help his own tears before placing his hand on top of Thomas's.

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas, dear."

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? I was thinking of making this a short series, what do you think?


End file.
